dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amin (SSJJ)
Amin (アミン, Amin) is the son of Ichigo and Jamie. Personality Amin is a prideful, silent, respectful warrior like his father while taking on his mothers playful side. He is also caring and strong willed. Appearance He's appearance is a hybrid of Ichigo's and Jamie's appearance. Having Ichigo's skin tone, and height while wearing the same outfit his fathers, coloured green instead or yellow. He has white and black hair, same length as Kibito Kai's with a single fringe across his nose. While he supports a widow's peak from his mother, he has Saiyan ears. Forms and Transformations Great Ape Due to being half-Saiyan, Amin inherited the ability to turn into a Great Ape from his father, however he's skin tone is a lot more different, matching his skin tone. Unlike Gohan and Goku, Amin has complete control over his transformation and can even transform whenever desires, by creating a power ball. Super Saiyan Its threw an unknown time when, Amin became a Super Saiyan, but he obtain through the response of need like any other Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, he's hair spikes up, while retaining the the same length. Super Saiyan 2 A step further from a Super Saiyan, he manages to achieve this form during the events of GT. His hair becomes more rigid and shooting straight except for his hair done his back. Golden Great Ape Amin is capable of becoming a Golden Great Ape, he does so during an unknown time using a power ball. But he doesn't use this form much and becomes a Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Amin skips his transformation to Super Saiyan 3, and uses Super Saiyan 4. In this form the Saiyan-Shin-Jin takes on his most of his appearance from his father. Having Rust Red fur, Brown eyes and black and white hair. His hair length mirrors Vegeta's while he is a Super Saiyan 4, but retains his fringe. Super Saiyan 5 Like his father; Amin manage to obtain Super Saiyan 5 at some point before the events of DBAF. He hides this from the rest of the Z-Fighters like his father until facing Ginny in space. In this form most of his attacks alter or gain upgrades. Fusions Aminko Aminko (アミン こ, Aminko) is the fusion dance, of Saiyan-Shin-Jin clone Zaiko and Saiyan-Shin-Jin hybrid Amin. Aminko's power far surpasses either of the fighters' individual strengths. He attains the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 4 forms. The Fused Warrior Aminko resembles Zaiko slightly more then Amin. Aminko shares several of their attacks as well as some of his own, including several combined attacks. Amin Kai A collectable card hypothetical fusion of Kibito Kai and Amin. It doesn't actually sure the resulting fusion, just two character next to each other. Techniques *Flight *Magma Blast - His father's technique taught to his son. **Magma Barrage - A continuous energy wave version of Magma Blast. Used multiple times, in his Super Saiyan 5 form. **Magma Breath - An exhaling version of the Magma Blast *Ki Blast *Sacred Light Bullet - A technique learnt from his mother **Super Sacred Light Ball - An upgrade technique used against Ginny, he collects positive life energy from himself, just enough to keep him kicking and make an energy sphere the size of a football arena. *Instantaneous Movement *Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou - A technique he picked up from Kibito Kai. *Afterimage Technique *Psychic Rock Throw Trivia *Amin is a pun of Vitamin, due to Jamie's resentment to the Saiyan ways and traditions. Category:Shin-Jin Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Great Apes Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Saiyans Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Supreme Kai Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids